


Honey Bunny

by sheworeboots



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drunkenness, Hannigram - Freeform, Humor, M/M, also will is a light weight, drunk, i am truly sorry, i wrote this while drunk, will is hanni's honey bunny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheworeboots/pseuds/sheworeboots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about Will and Hannibal going out for a drink, written by my very drunk self.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> as i have said in the tags i am truly sorry. NOT LOLOLOLOLOL  
> but seriously, i was hella drunk last night and ended up writing a prompt for myself for later. but when i found the saved word document on my laptop this morning i just had to share this horrific masterpiece!  
> this is a great thing to read if you want to study my thought process, which is similar to that of a child if i say so myself.  
> oh and btw Tony is my old cat from when i was like 6.
> 
> enjoy, or something xD

So the whole thing begns when hannibal is like “will, do u want to come over for dinner?” and like it took him so long to ask even though he’s done it before but he never meant it the way he means it now, like romanticalally.

and then will is like “nah man let’s go out for dinner” and then hannibal is totes annoyed cause like why would he eat animals? that’s gross.

But then they go anyway because will is hannis honey bunny and he will do anything for hikm even if that means eating animals who were’nt even rude at all. Because animals are not rude the<y’re cute. Puppies are the cutest. (but shhh don’t tell tony.))

So they go out and eat and hanni is dusgustetd and doesn’t want to show that to will so he’s like extra nice and tries to make nice small talk with willy and stuff.

And then will suggests they go to a pub because he already had some wine and apparently willy is a bit of a light weight in this story so he’s like almost tiopsy and hanni is like “ok this could get iinteresting” NAND THE Y GOTO THE NEARES T PUB AND HANNI ORDERSSCOTCH AND BEER.

AND then zhey drink and hanni orders more and more and willy doesn’t even realize that hanni is trying to get him drunk and OH WAIT the beer was for hanni surprisingly this is where the readers will bem like “wtf??!!`1” anyway

So willy had like 3 scotches and the wine frome before is that enough to make him drunk? Ask mom!) no agoogle it! Fuck it we already nknow he’s a light  weight so that’s enoguht ot get himdrunkAnd ok so willy get’s super drunk nd hanni loves seeing his rosy cheeks and his cute giglgle and now will is a 15 year odl  school girl laughing ata a jok her crush told and hanni is the crush and no this is not a metaphor they actually turned into 15year olds and willy genderswapped THIS IS WHERE THE PLOT TWIST HAPPENS and everyoneis like “WHHAAAAAA “ and then i end the chapter.

And at the end it’ just says “tbc.”

fuck yea h


End file.
